bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 148d (A World Of Monsters)
Plot In this part, Molly must go back to her own dimension Transcripts (In the ice cream shop, Yolly and her friends were socializing when Yolly remembers something.) Yolly: "Oh no!" Keema: "What's wrong?" Yolly: "I completely forgot! We have to find Molly now! She has to return to her own dimension today! If we don't find her before tomorrow, there's chances she might stay here forever!" Others: "Oh no!" Quill: "Well, where would she be in this time?" (The monsters looked up at the clock. It was 12 p.m.) Yolly: "Looks like we may have some time left to find her. C'mon, everyone let's go!" (The monsters raced out of the shop and went around town to find Molly. Meanwhile, Molly was at the playground, at the swing set.) Molly: "I love it here! It's so much fun here than....the playground at my home..." (One of the monster kids came to her.) Kid: "Hey, you. Would you like a drink? I have cherry juice...in a box." Molly: "Oh, sure." (The monster kid lends her a box of cherry juice. Suddenly, a large dog growls at her.) Molly: "Nice dog, don't you..." (swims away) "Chase me!"(Screaming). (The dog chases her into a deep, dark forest. The girl went so far into the forest,She triped over a rock and she fell into a mud puddle.) Molly: "Yuck! I'm all dirty!" (The dog is still looking for molly until a monster guppy dog catcher captures him and takes him back to the animal shelter) Monster guppy dog catcher: "There you go. Someone will find you a new home in no time." (Back at the forest A downpour began. The rain washed the mud off of Molly, but it also got her drenched.) Molly: "And I'm all wet!" (Though all wet, the girl kept moving forward. She had been traveling for a few hours.) Molly: "I feel like I've been here for hours! Where's the way out?" (Suddenly, she heard Yolly'a voice through a wrist communicator.) Yolly: "Molly! Molly! Where are you?!" Molly: "Yolly?! I'm in a dark forest!" Yolly: "Well, I just noticed that my friends and I have a few hours left before tomorrow. If we don't find you in time, you may not be able to get back to your dimension. You said you were in a dark forest, right?" Molly: "Yes I did." Yolly: "(gasps)The dark forest? Oh my. This is not good. Molly, get out of that forest! The dark forest is not safe." Molly: "What do you mean?" Yolly: "Basically, it's the weather there. It tends to rain so hard there, it creates a flood. So that's why you should get out of there now." Molly: "I hear you, Yolly! I'm gonna go quick!" Yolly: "Do it, Molly! I know you can get out of there!" (Her voice disappears. Molly raced to find her way out of the rainy forest. She has to pass thick vines, scary-looking insects, thorn bushes, and even lizards. Molly was completely drenched with rain water, but that and the obstacles didn't stop her. Soon, she escaped the forest without any trouble.) Molly: "See. Not so bad. Right(Then realized her sweater is all wet.)Augh! This jacket is so wet! I'm taking it off!This instant!" (She takes off the jacket and throws it down. It starts to get windy again, and Molly was forced to put it back on, and again didn't bother to zip it.The girl hears a loud gurgling sound from her stomach. Molly, with one hand, rubs her gurgly tummy.) Molly: "I wish I could stop for something to eat.but I can't stop right now. I must find Yolly and the others!" (She dashed off into town. When she stopped at the ice cream store, she didn't find them there.) Molly: "I thought they'd be there!" (Once again, Yolly calls through a wrist communicator.) Yolly: "Molly! Did you get out of that forest all right?" Molly: "I sure did. Where are you and the others?" Yolly: "...Oh, about that...We started looking for you in the forest." Molly: "What?! Why would you go there?!" Yolly: "I have no idea." Molly: "I'll be at the castle, waiting for you." Yolly: "Yep. We'll be there." Molly: "And you have to!" Yolly: "We'll do it! See you later!" (Yolly's voice disappears. Then, Molly noticed the bullies at the bench and she quickly hides.) Bully #1: "So I asked the lady, 'I like to order pepperoni pizza' and I could see the confusion on her face. I told her my order again, and she looked at me like I was crazy. I told her my order once again, but she looked so confused. So instead of repeating my order to her over and over, I decide to spell it out on paper, and she finally gets what I ordered. I felt like a fool because I found out from the other chefs that the woman was actually lame." Bully #2: "Sure, you felt like a fool because you are a fool!" (laughs) Bully #1: "You're so stupid, you don't know what you're doing!" Bully #2: "How am I stupid to you? I'm a smart guy like you." Bully #1: "No way. Whenever you get excited for food, you're all like, "food is so goodie to me!". No matter what food it is, you get excited and couldn't wait to enjoy it. Foods you're most excited about." Bully #3: "Yeah there's yummy things you can eat there like pies,cakes,cookies,candy,sandwiches,salad,chicken wings,pasta,fruit,sushi,macaroni and cheese,meatloaf,pizza,baloney." (Molly, who had been listening the whole time, heard her stomach rumbling.) Bully #1: "Was that you, bro?" Bully #2: "No way. Was it you?" Bully #1: "Nope..." Bully #2: "Well, let's not wonder about this more. Let's just get this over with." Bully #1: "Good idea let's go." Bullies: "What was that?" Kid: "Bullies. If I ever catch you or any of your gang at anyone ever again, your parents are gonna hear for me. Now get on home!" Bully #1: "Oh we're sorry mister." Bully #2: "Thank you mister. It'll never happen again." Bully #3: "Please don't tell our parents." Bullies: (screaming). (Molly watched the bullies run home screaming and the kid walkes away whistling. She sighed with relief.) Molly: "I'm glad they didn't see me...though they almost heard me. I'll have to wait for Yolly and the others at the castle..." (Molly started for the castle. When she entered, Keema lets her in.) Molly: "Keema!" Keema: "Hey Molly!" Molly: "Aren't you supposed to be with Yolly?" Keema: "Yeah, but I told her where I was going and walked away." Molly: "You're so clever." Keema: "I know!" (The girls went inside. A sweet smell filled the air, making Molly hungry, her stomach growled again.) Molly: "What is that smell? I'm hungry." Keema: "I think they're cooking something in the kitchen!" Molly: "Let's go!" (The girls dashed to the kitchen. The table was loaded with cakes,tarts, and pies. No one was in there.) Molly: "Is anyone here? I don't think they'll mind if I just take one slice." Keema: "No. Wait." (Molly can't take it anymore. She jumped onto the table and quickly goggles down a whole pie. Next, she jumps for a large slice of cake and eats it all fast.) Keema: "Stop eating them. They're for the dinner party." (Keema swam out of the kitchen without Molly noticing. Yolly and the others came to the castle, and entered the kitchen. All of the plates on the table are empty.) Keema: "I know she was here!" Coona: "Molly did this?" Quill: "That's insane!" Quoby: "How can she eat all of that?!" Yolly: "Oh Molly..." Quonny: "Let's look for her." Yolly: "Good idea, Quonny." Quonny: "You know, she may be hiding under the table." Quill: "Right. There's really nowhere to hide in this kitchen. So she has to be under the table." (The monster guppies carefully approached the table. They found Molly gnawing on a slice of pie.) Yolly: "Molly! You...you...you..." Molly: "Heh heh heh! I bet you didn't notice...I ate all of the food on the table!" Quill: "But how did you do that?!" Molly: "I couldn't help it. I was so hungry!" (Then she burps.) Yolly: "Look, Molly! You don't have much time left. Look, it's sundown! We have to bring you home!" Molly: "Why?! I'm not going!" Yolly: "But...Molly, think of your friends, family, and anyone else close to you! Don't you want them to see you again? Don't you want to see your friends and family again?" Molly: "You're right. And I've missed them so much!" Yolly: "That's why we're taking you to the portal. What do you say?" Molly: "I'm going home." Yolly: "Alright!" (That night the gang went to where Molly started.) Molly: "I know we only been friends for a short time. But I'm gonna miss all of you so much." (She takes a deep breath and swims to the portal and goes through the portal and then the moon reaches it's peak in the night sky.Molly then disappears in the portal. Then she appears in the night of Bubbletucky.) Molly: "Hey! I'm home!" (The portal takes Molly to the school and she went through the portal. There was no one in sight.) Molly: "Why am I brought here? Whatever. I should go home now." (Molly gets out of the school and goes to her house. It was pitch black.) Molly: "Why is it so dark in here. Hello?" (She turned on the light, and saw her family and friends jumping out, surprising her) All: "Surprise!!!" Gil: "MOLLY!!!" (The two come together for a hug.) Gil: "I knew you were going to be back!" Goby: "Back from where?" Molly: "Monsterville." Deema: "What?" Molly: "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's celebrate!" Everyone: "YEAH!!!" All: party party party. Molly: "wow this is awesome and the best birthday ever(her tummy gurgles)my tummy feels so gurgling I'm hungry." All: "let's eat!" All: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY!!!" Molly: "I'm truly surprise oh my dearest friends." Deema: "way to go everyone we surprise her alright." Molly: "this is truly wonderdul I know you share something you all love makes it a very special party I like all of you guys i will treasure it and your friendship forever." All: (chattering). (Gil gives Molly a chocolate cake and molly eats it and a camera snaps a picture.) Narrator: "And so, Molly's adventure in Monsterville was over. But someday, she will return and they all lived happily ever after." The end. Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies